


can i buy you a drink

by kangchanhee



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cruise Ships, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, M/M, Sad, hopefully romantica is better when i come back, i wrote this while i was on an actual cruise ship, isabelle ain't shit, it's a god tier ship though, it's a shitty one tho, my data is so shit it's not letting me tag properly, no one reads yukten anyway, shoutout to tallink, so i'll just hope for the best, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: the cruise is absolute shit but the dance shows seem incredibly captivating to yukhei





	can i buy you a drink

When Mark had offered Yukhei to go on a short, shitty cruise with him, the older had immediately agreed. It seemed cheap and generally… Not Good but he said ‘yes’ to the spontaneous idea because 1) he could spend some more time with his best bro, 2) they could get drunk as all fuck if it got too boring and still end up having a good time. The worst thing that could happen would be that they would go to sleep at a normal time and then end up… somewhere, Yukhei hadn’t asked and then in a few hours go back home.

They had just settled into their room and Mark was already complaining about how he was hungry and that the room was horrendously hot. Yukhei couldn’t agree more. The cruise hadn’t even started but they decided to go get something to eat.

The seventh deck was no luck, the so-called supermarket was still closed. They went up to the eighth – the restaurants there were already open and running but the buffet was going to open in an hour so they decided to just snack in the ‘tapas and wine’ thing, which was the first resemblance of a café or a restaurant that they had seen. Yukhei could name about five things that were wrong with it right off the bat and around three more while they were getting their food.

“It’s shit,” Mark muttered quietly and sighed. “I _knew_ it would be bad, why did we decide to come? Why did you not try to convince me otherwise?” the boy asked, defeated. “We could’ve gone to – I don’t know – like, a fucking club or anything for that matter,” he said, putting a piece of… whatever the food was called in his mouth. “At least this is alright, I guess.”

“Then it’s settled, we’re staying here the entire night and eating overpriced food until morning comes,” Yukhei laughed way too loudly, as he always did and it had become an endearing quality of his. “We should buy some lottery tickets and watch the shows, though, I’ve heard those are at least decent,” the boy hummed.

“I’m taking all I can from this godforsaken place. It’s been what, half an hour? And I’ve already seen around four disgusting het couples, I’m too gay for this,” Mark sighed.

“You’re a het, Mark, sorry to break it to you,” Yukhei said in a serious voice, taking the younger’s hand into his for a dramatic effect, “I thought you already knew… It’s tragic but it’s what life has in store for you, I’m so sorry,” he theatrically wiped away a fake tear.

“I’m bisexual,” Mark almost yelled in shock. “And you’re pan, so we’re literally at the same level of heterosexuality, fuck you,” he muttered and ate the rest of the tapa-thing. “Don’t be a dick,” the boy pouted so cutely that Yukhei just had to coo at the sight.

“Whatever you say…” the older murmured and continued to eat his food that he didn’t find too tasty but the boy had paid so much money for it that he couldn’t leave it on the plate. Yukhei realized that there _could_ be such a thing as way too much cheese.

When they went back down to their room, they got lucky enough to buy the first lottery tickets without having to wait in a line. The boys then got to their room and decided against going to the buffet because they weren’t ready to pay around 40 dollars (per one person!). They had a lot of time to kill so Yukhei decided to take a nap while nothing was happening and Mark, understanding that he wouldn’t be able to get his friend anywhere, did the same (they both missed the bingo game, press f to pay respects).

When they woke up, it was already quarter to ten, the shows were supposed to be on at ten, eleven, and twelve. Yukhei had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t miss a single one. After them, there was supposed to be live music that Yukhei also wanted to listen to and he was definitely going to make Mark do the same.

“Mark, let’s go, you look fine if you try to do something with your hair, it’s going to fall out and being bald would not suit you at all,” the older tried to get Mark to hurry up. That boy was impossible.

In a few minutes, they were on the eighth deck at the… Starlight Palace and the show was about to start. The security guys closed off the small stage so no one would try to come and ruin it, and the lights went out. Then turned on again, showing off a dance group.

They were the prettiest human beings Yukhei had ever seen in his life.

But one of the boys caught his eye specifically. He had beautiful black hair and a round, cute nose that Yukhei wanted to boop. He was smaller than anyone else there but he stood out the most, at least for Yukhei. If love at first sight was possible, then Yukhei was definitely in as deep of a love a person can be. It didn’t help at all that a few times during the show the boy had winked at Yukhei, making him panic.

When Yukhei turned around to look at Mark, the younger seemed mesmerized by the dance act as well. He had this weird heavenly smile on his face.

“I think I’m in love,” Mark slurred like he had drunk at least five cocktails when he had downed only about two, one of which was non-alcoholic. “Did you see the boy that had the colourful hair? I’m in love with him,” he murmured

“He was adorable,” Yukhei admitted. Though the boy hadn’t been in his _taste_. The raven-haired boy with the body of an actual god… that was more to his liking. Or loving, if we’re still on the love at first sight track. “But I think I fell in love too. Shit, the shows here really are good.”

And, because they had nothing better to do, Yukhei and Mark just sat there. The next show was going to be in about forty-five minutes but live music was playing and they had a coupon for a drink worth nine dollars (seriously, why not just round it up to ten? Nine dollars is a weird sum of money. Not quite there yet but getting there and it’s just dumb!) that they decided to share between them with two straws. Why the fuck was the size of their glasses so small? It’d be way too small for one person but two people couldn’t even get merely tipsy.

Sure enough, it soon was eleven o’clock and the show was announced once again, this time they also heard the name of the group - “NCT D” - from South Korea with members all around the globe. Yukhei and Mark’s eyes fixated on the boys of their choice. Was it possible for a person to get more beautiful in forty-five minutes? Because the boy took Yukhei’s breath. Even though the show was only fifteen minutes long, it was more than amazing and the boy fell in love the second time that evening. If love at first sight didn’t exist, then it definitely did at second.

When the show ended, Yukhei cheered way louder than necessary or appropriate. But it was what they deserved. All the dance moves seemed impossible but yet they all did them. Especially the raven-haired boy with the honey coloured skin and amazingly built body.

“That was amazing,” Mark exhaled the breath he seemed to have been holding. The lottery was starting but both of the boys still appeared to be in a daze from the spectacular dance act that couldn’t leave their minds. The older was thankful that there was going to be another show at midnight. The best way to end their day.

Orange 43, green striped 71, red striped 98, orange 96. Wait, orange 96?! That was Yukhei’s ticket! The boy grasped it tightly and went on the small stage area. The boy _hoped_ he wouldn’t pick the box with another cruise, which would, arguably, be better than the previous guy’s prize - two stuffed toys, but still, he didn’t want to go on another one (well, only if there was going to be that pretty boy and his dance crew).

Yukhei picked box number 5, technically it was _meant_ to be his unlucky number but the boy didn’t really care because 5 was like… a very good number. Yukhei didn’t pride himself for being too articulate. The boy got himself a watch - _unisex_ , they said. It was clearly meant to be women’s, though - not that Yukhei really cared, he’d wear it anyway. Gender norms were for losers.

He came back to a grinning Mark who was filming the whole endeavour. “Nice, bro,” the younger said and gave Yukhei a high-five. They both figured out how to open the watch - which was surprisingly hard to do, actually! - and then continued to watch the lottery. Neither of Mark’s tickets were called. Oh well, they’d play again when they were going to come back home.

While waiting for the midnight’s show, they had managed to change their seats (actually, forced to because when they went to get a drink, their seats appeared to be taken) and both gotten two drinks for themselves. Yukhei had decided to take one gin & tonic and one bloody mary. Mark had taken two beers, not wanting to experience anything new and, potentially, bad.

Surprisingly, the cocktails weren’t too bad. They were now _’slightly’_ tipsy and when midnight hit, the boys couldn’t be more excited. The last show of the night, it had to be something special.

The exact moment that the boy that Yukhei’s was absolutely in love with stepped on stage, he could feel himself tearing up. There was no one on earth more beautiful than him. Bright pink and sparkly highlighter on his cheeks and fishnets were only two things that made Yukhei’s heart either start beating at the speed of light or stop at all, he couldn’t tell.

After each song, Yukhei cheered as loud as he could and now Mark, under the influence of two beers, half a cocktail, and a tiny bit of the older’s bloody mary, joined him. Yukhei didn’t really cheer to make the dancer pay attention to him but it seemed to still do the trick and he winked at Yukhei while smiling widely. Then the next song started and, looking at the time, probably also the last one. Yukhei could look at them, and especially the raven-haired boy, dance for hours without even blinking but he also wanted the dancers to get some rest because the dances seemed very hard to do.

During the last one, the boy seemed to be making more eye contact with Yukhei, which made him panic on the inside but on outside he just blushed (thankfully it couldn’t be seen because of the very bisexual lighting) and cheered even louder. Yukhei was sad that it was the last dance of the night but glad that they could finally get some rest for the night.

What Yukhei hadn’t expected was that when they were finally dressed normally and taken off the makeup, they’d come out from the backstage right past Yukhei and Mark. The older turned to see the dancers and when he saw the raven-haired boy, he didn’t even get to think before he quickly slurred: “Can I buy you a drink?”

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Yukhei, smiling slightly.

“Like, you don’t even have to sit with me or anything, it’s just that you’re so beautiful, I mean, you danced so beautifully, that I want to buy you a drink because you deserve it,” Yukhei had no fucking clue where the words were coming from. He hadn’t planned to talk at all.

“Mm, let’s go to the bar then. A drink would be nice, I’m thirsty and hungry,” the boy said with a smug look on his face. Even his voice was absolutely beautiful, like a lullaby for Yukhei.

“Do you want some food? I can get you that, too, if you want,” Yukhei followed the smaller boy to the bar and sat next to him.

“No, no, I have food in my room. Everything but the cocktails here is shit and overpriced,” he complained and ordered some kind of a cocktail that Yukhei had never heard of.

Yukhei ordered himself a “rhubarberry” which was non-alcoholic because he felt like he had had more than enough already. 

“So… what’s your name?” the boy said and sipped some of his drink. His lips were so beautiful, so plump and pink around the straw. Yukhei couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller boy.

“I’m Yukhei but you can call me Xuxi,” he answered, still looking at the boy with adoring eyes. Yukhei’s mind wasn’t crossed even by one thought of him leaving Mark alone and confused. Worth it.

“Okay, Xuxi,” the boy said. Yukhei could swear his heart melted. “I’m Ten,” he smiled slyly and drank the rest of his cocktail.

“Do you want some more?” Yukhei immediately offered. The boy _knew_ that technically he had to _think_ before he spoke and stuff like that but the alcohol in his mind currently yelled _’NO THINK, NO THINK, THINK IS FOR LOSERS, YOU’RE NOT A LOSER YUKHEI YOU’RE A WINNER’_.

“Say, are you trying to get me drunk?” Ten laughed.

“No, definitely not! I just thought you’d-” Yukhei was interrupted by a finger on his lips. Even Ten’s fingers were soft, small, and cute. Yukhei couldn’t tell if the boy was adorable, hot, or sexy. All of them at the same time?

“I understand. I’d love to have another drink with you, Xuxi,” he assured and ordered a screwdriver with extra vodka. Seemed like he was trying to get very drunk very fast.

And that was accomplished after another two drinks (they shared one of them). Ten seemed to be giggly, cute, and very, _very_ drunk. Yukhei was loud, smile-y, and kept laughing way too hard at things that weren’t even funny.

“Let’s dance for a bit?” Ten offered to head to the dance zone which was now occupied by two very drunk couples and a guy in a red sweater that was dancing alone. A funny sight, truly.

Yukhei eagerly nodded, took Ten’s hand, and followed him to the dance floor. The lighting’s purple, blue, and pink undertones made Ten’s face look even more magnificent. Exquisite, even. Somehow when they were dancing, they didn’t seem to let go of each other. Yukhei seemed to be more proper on this matter, keeping his hands on the boy’s waist while Ten brushed his hands all over Yukhei’s back and arms as if exploring the boy. He slowly got lower and lower and one of his hands ended up caressing Yukhei’s thigh.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Ten invited, standing on his tiptoes to reach Yukhei’s ear.

“Yes, please,” he muttered.

***

Yukhei woke up tired, with his head judging his last night’s decisions and deciding to ache horribly. The boy didn’t appreciate that.

He also didn’t appreciate that he was, apparently, naked and definitely not in his shitty, child-sized bed but rather in a queen bed with… someone by his side? Yukhei tried to recollect his memory and in a few minutes that worked. Yep, that explained why there was an equally naked boy lying next to him in a room that he didn’t recognize.

Yukhei didn’t dare to move, he didn’t want to wake the smaller boy, he seemed so calm and Ten definitely was tired from all the dancing yesterday. Yukhei attempted to pretend that he was sleeping-

“Don’t try to act like you’re asleep, I’m already doing that,” Ten murmured sleepily and opened his eyes, looking as pretty as ever. “Good morning, Xuxi,” he cuddled up a bit closer to the boy. “You’re warm and it's surprisingly cold here this morning. Seems like they have finally fixed the ventilation,” Ten said.

“Good morning,” Yukhei said, dazed again. “What time is it?”

“It’s around eight thirty or something like that. No one can sleep for long on ships for some reason,” Ten murmured quietly. “You should check your phone, your friend, what’s his name, uh, Mark? Yeah, Mark was calling quite a lot and texting you a bunch. I couldn’t really tell him you’re with me since I’ve got no clue what your phone password is,” the boy said and passed Yukhei his phone, then got back close to Yukhei, not seeming to be in the mood for getting up yet.

Indeed, Mark had texted Yukhei seventeen times and called nineteen. Unrelenting. The boy texted the younger a short ‘dw i’m with a uhh friend i’ll see you later’ and put his phone down.

“Y’know, I’d offer you to shower with me but the bathrooms here are way too small,” Ten said and Yukhei could hear the frown on his face. “Are you going back today on this ship or later on another?” the boy asked.

“We’re coming back today,” Yukhei replied quickly and yawned.

“Mm, then can I invite you to spend the night in this room? I bet it’s way more comfortable here,” Ten let his hand brush over Yukhei’s chest.

“You most definitely can,” Yukhei hummed in agreement. Perhaps the cruise wasn’t all that bad after all.


End file.
